Marguerite Kenner
Marguerite Kenner is a native Californian who has forsaken sunny paradise to be with her true love and live in Merrye Olde England. She frequently wears so many hats that she needs two heads. When she’s not grappling with legal conundrums as a trainee solicitor or editing Cast of Wonders, she can be found narrating audio fiction, studying popular culture (i.e. going to movies and playing video games) with her partner Alasdair Stuart, or curling up with a really good book. You can follow her at her personal blog, Project Valkyrie, or on Twitter via @LegalValkyrie. Work on Escape Artists Escape Pod * EP314 Movement (2012 Hugo Award nominee), by Nancy Fulda * EP464 Red Dust and Dancing Horses, by Beth Cato * EP507 The Call of the Sky, by Cliff Winnig * EP491 Heaven's Touch, by Jason Sanford Pseudopod * PP282 Flash on the Borderlands XI: Fearful Fashions: 10 Darlings and an Handbag, by Violet Glaze * PP382 Her Face All Sharp, by Sara Larner * PP461 Flash on the Borderlands XXVIII: Britshock II: Wolf In Sheep’s Clothing, by Taran Matharu * PP544 Under the Rubble, by John Wiswell PodCastle * PCMini068 Machine Washable, by Keffy R.M. Kehrli * PC213 Wane, by Elizabeth Bear (read by Marguerite Kenner and Alasdair Stuart) * PC261 Oracle Gretel, by Julia Rios * PC315 Stranger vs. the Malevolent Malignancy, by Jim C. Hines * PC356 Super-Baby-Moms Group Saves the Day, by Tina Connolly * PC362 Amma's Wishes, by M. E. Garber * PC378 Flash Fiction Extravaganza! Strange Destinies: Mrs. Stiltskin, by Bonnie Jo Stufflebeam (read by Marguerite Kenner and Alasdair Stuart) * PC413 This Is Not A Wardrobe Door, by A. Merc Rustad (with a full cast) Cast of Wonders * CW2 The Unicorn Tree, by Alethea Kontis * CW10 Mrs. Jai, by Wendy Bradley; read by Graeme Dunlop, Marguerite Kenner and Dani Daly * CW14 Bad Kitty, by Jason Dextradeur; read by Marguerite Kenner and Alasdair Stuart * CW18 Cockatrice Girl Meets Statue Boy (Part 1), by Willow Fagan; read by Marguerite Kenner and Alasdair Stuart ** CW19 Cockatrice Girl Meets Statue Boy (Part 2) * CW25 Fearing The Invasion (Part 1), by Eric Del Carlo ** CW26 Fearing The Invasion (Part 2) * CW32 Flash Collection I, by Rose Blackthorn * CW39 Living Clay, by Lucy Oliver * CW45 Finding the Blue Door, by L. Lambert Lawson * CW59 Once There Was A Hero…, by Jenny Moore; read by Marguerite Kenner and Graeme Dunlop * CW68 Mercurial Skin, by Raechel Henderson * CW71 Now Cydonia, by Rick Kennett * CW84 Patterns (Part 1), by Susan Oke; read by Marguerite Kenner and Alasdair Stuart ** CW85 Patterns (Part 2) * CW87 Little Wonders 1: Immersion by Kara Hartz * CW89 The Carmel B Crazies, by Rick Kennett * CW103 The View from Stickney Crater, by Rick Kennett * CW114 Staff Pick 2013 – Now Cydonia, by Rick Kennett * CW120 Master Madrigal’s Mechanical Man, by Scott C. Mikula; read by Marguerite Kenner and Graeme Dunlop * CW131 Survivor, by Josh Roseman * CW146 Thirty Minutes for New Hell, Part 1, by Rick Kennett ** CW147 Thirty Minutes for New Hell, Part 2 * CW150 Little Wonders 7 - The Season of Goodwill: Christmas Lights, by Jamie Lackey * CW151 Staff Pick 2014 - Master Madrigal's Mechanical Man * CW159 There Are No Marshmallows in Camelot, by Christian McKay Heidicker ** CW192 Staff Pick 2015 – There Are No Marshmallows in Camelot * CW173 Timelines, by Rick Kennett * CW218 Dinovember! Saurs, by Craig Delancey * CW242 Little Wonders 11 - Flash Fiction Contest Finalists: Not-So-Stock Photos, by KB Sluss * CW255 Doors, by Bonnie Jo Stufflebeam * CW262 My Friend Fishfinger by Daisy, age 7, by David Tallerman * CW277 Little Wonders 15: Monster Mayhem - Got Cookies?, ''by Gregg Chamberlain; read by full cast * CW281 Little Wonders 16 - Siblings in Space: ''Houston, Houston, Do You Read James Tiptree?, by Rachael K. Jones Category:Hosts Category:Editors Category:Current Hosts Category:Narrators